She's Brain's Squeeze
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A piece taking place between Snake roughing up Brain and the group leaving the Library to retrieve the president.


Snake hated having to rely on Harold again but there was an upside. Snake could certainly ensure he received a just payback before he made it out of the prison. Cabbie he could take or leave. A harmless, crazy, old man that Snake was completely indifferent about. Though he did owe him for showing up when the crazies were running him down. That left Maggie.

Plissken sat in the chair by the fire watching her carry a log to the fireplace while he waited for Helman to do something or another. God did Snake hate to wait especially for that man. She had this sway to her hips as she walked that reminded Snake of sex. Maybe it was on purpose. Still he couldn't figure why a woman as good looking as her would stay with Helman. There had to be benefits. Snake grinned at her remembering what Cabbie had whispered. The woman stabbed her husband to death and ironically he wondered if the same thing was in store for Harold. He deserved it.

The Snake grinned wider watching her bend down next to him. If Snake could only manage to get one out, she would be his choice and as for the police saying "no". Plissken knew Hauk would understand the motivation and probably just laugh cynically about it. Plissken vaguely remembered having to bring the president out. Why anyone would choose some dumb politician over a woman like Maggie was beyond him. Still he might have to make that choice. What a waste.

Snake watched her stand and as her eyes came to met his that grin curled the ends of her lips. It was one half insanity, one half wouldn't you like to get your hands on me and all seduction as far as Snake could see. She had a way about her that convinced Snake she knew much more then she let on about and he loathed it despite the curious tease it created.

She stood there quietly a moment longer and then leaned forward bending only at the waist. Snake's brow rose high watching all of her curves nearly spill out from her shirt. She wanted something but he doubted it was with in the realm of what he was thinking.

"Are you really going to take us out of here?"

She planted her hands on the arm of the recliner and continued to grin. There was pressure to her presence. It wasn't the same pressure as being in Hauk's presence. This was far more erotically charged especially when he watched her eyes slide down his body. The woman was a damned tease.

"Maybe." Snake answered as noncommittally as possible though his mind was still contemplating leaving the president's ass here and trying to make Hauk believe he was dead and Maggie had helped recover the tape. He wouldn't buy it, Snake knew that but he also wouldn't have to question the ulterior motives. Snake looked up as she sat on the arm beside him. She wanted out badly.

"What if I help you?"

The question left a "with what?" lingering in Plissken's mind. Her voice was serious but her body was giving off other signals. Signals that were playing havoc on Snake despite his attempts, half hearted as they were, to resist her.

"With what?" Plissken let the question out looking across the library at the oil pump. The motion of the machine didn't help his thoughts calm and so he took to trying to read the book spines.

"What do you need?"

The words were so saucy that Plissken had to look at her. Her hand was in her lap playing in the skirt fabric in such a way that it was slowly hiking up her legs but the smile was worse. It was a challenge and an invitation all at the same time. What he needed help with was making sure Harold didn't double cross him and get everyone killed but Snake had a feeling he could deal with that alone. He realized she probably knew that too after the way he'd pressured Helman into helping. So what was she talking about?

Snake chuckled, a half snort of amusement as he turned his attention back to the library. He knew what she meant all too well. This wasn't business exactly. It was seduction to ensure she had a seat in the glider when he left the prison.

Snake's expression suddenly turned devious. Taking Harold's girl had a certain appeal to it. Fuck her now and him later. Snake had to hold in the laughter as he decided to answer her.

"A stiff drink among other things." He let his eye trail over her body from the hand in her lap and up the tight shirt. At first she looked thoroughly disgusted but as Snake smiled her expression followed suit until she had the look of a woman about to cause trouble.

Maggie slid from the chair and crossed the room to a cabinet. Snake watched her shifting from the back with the knowledge that it was solely for his pleasure. The thought of Helman came back and this time Snake chuckled quietly watching her glide back with a glass of something amber.

"It's all we have."

She commented offering the glass to him while she resumed sitting on the arm of the chair. Snake took it suspiciously and smelled it before drinking. It couldn't be. Snake looked up at her curiously.

"Brain stashes it. Least we can do for getting out of here."

Snake downed the double of scotch. The warmth in his stomach was immediate and very relaxing. Maggie shifted closer and he wondered who was leading who and to what. They seemed to both be playing a game. Snake glanced up out of the corner of his eye. she still had that wild look about her. Sometimes she looked insane and others it was mischievous but it was the same look. Snake could only imagine this place pulled everything into insanity. Even him now that he thought about it. What was he doing working with Helman again?

Snake sighed setting the glass aside only to look back and see legs arching over his lap ending on the far side of the chair in stocking clad feet. So, this was how the game was going. Snake watched her but did nothing. Part of him was afraid that boot knife would come out again and this crazy woman would stab him to death.

She did nothing of the sort. Instead she leaned in again and whispered tauntingly close to his ear.

"What was a man like you doing working with Brain?"

Snake didn't want to answer. Instead he turned on her with an intent gaze.

"What are you doing with him?"

She didn't answer but the smile turned secretive and she licked her lip with just the very tip of her tongue. Snake felt his breath hitch up uncontrollably and if he could judge by the spreading smile she'd heard it. The smile was hell. Worse then the legs in front of him and for Plissken that said a lot. As far as Snake could figure this deal was winding down to one ride for another. It wasn't such a bad price.

Shrugging Plissken leaned in just slightly. Maggie took the bait and kissed him. She was aggressive though he wasn't surprised from a woman who'd killed a man. Something about that thought was a turn on. The danger of coming in contact with a "black widow"

The kiss was just getting good when the library door squeaked. In a matter of seconds Maggie was on her feet and a step away. Harold appeared from behind the book shelves with a paper in hand. Plissken looked over at Maggie who was standing stoically as if nothing had happened. Snake smiled knowing she played this game often right behind Harold's back. It served him right after what happened in Kansas.


End file.
